Rogue Players/ Mercenaries
This is a page for Rogue players- unallied players with powerful skills/ talents looking for a fun match against others. Post your username, skill level, talents, rank, and if you are rogue (unallied, no reason) or a mercenary (unallied, looking for a benefit in the fight, such as all bonus credits) and other relevant info. Armouredknight present, now rouge (have lots of credits), rank 60+, skill 7000+. I never have any issues with money, and I am currently working for The Vipers and with the GGE alliance before I try to revive my clan. I provide farming assistance to anyone. If you need my skills, tell me on my talk page. I do not want to accept battles for now as I lost my edge in. Note: I really never have issues with credits. Weapon: Ripper, Grav Hook. Armour: Sniper. PSPKyle talking, I am currently a Mercenary looking for all possible credits awarded. I have little to no credits at times, and by at times I mean all the time. LOADOUT Armor: Exoquatic Primary: Ripper Pro Secondary: Gravity Hook Plating: Canada Skin Other Items: Protector Mod 5.2 TRANSMISSION FROM DrDoom3K: My current specs are Rank | 84 Skill | 8389. I use Inflitrator armor with mag rail or ripper. And, I have ample time to decimate the enemy. I am a mercenary so, yes, I will kill anyone for money. Bring a little doom to someone on the game...contact me....TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED hey, its -predators-, i have a couple of accounts, but my 2 main ones are -predators- and mag-rail-pro. -predators- is currently rank 50+ skill 9000-9500 (once got to 9514) and mag-rail-pro is currently rank 46 skill 9000-9300. on mag-rail-pro i usually dont have any troubles with credits, and with -predators- i rarely have a shortage. i also need to mention that on waxers31, my rank 54+ skill 8000-8300, i used to have a fully upgraded tanker with a titan pro, but then i wanted to sell them to upgrade sniper and buy ripper pro. together, they both were supposed to sell for around 4700 credits, but when i sold them i got nothing. so now he only has mag-rail-proto and a barely upgraded sniper armour, so i usually lose cuz of my armour.......i need lots of credits for him. -Predators- 17:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, its bladeampz, im lv 50 with 9000+ skill, Due to my high skill, i can hardly ever find a match it usually looks for 2 minutes then says cannot connect to game. I can usually only play friends matchs. 2nd account blahef , lv 30 8000 skill, both are really pro. I use the classic infil+ sprinter and magrail proto trick. Any challegers can add me, but i don't help you earn credits, sry. If you want a challenging match, i'll play you. (my peak skill wa 9300) hey bladeampz, ur pretty good. i faced u before. my accounts are listed above ur comment (-predators-, mag-rail-pro, and waxers31) i remember u used infiltrator and dualcannon pro i think. -Predators- 00:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) um predetors i got bored of eliminate so i bought dualcannon its fun but it suks ;D btw my skill sucks now but my blahef account pwnz My name is Kilstrike. i am almost at rank 50 but i am extremely good i have no problem with credits i have over 30,000 credits already. My current gear is: Armor: Airborne Skin: Midnight Primary: Mag Rail Proto ( when im at rank 50 i will use the devastator pro) Secondary: Gravity Hook ( when at rank 55 will use mag rail pro) i play every day throughout the day Im looking for a clan to join im an extremely good sniper/camper. If you want me to join yor clan please add me and chat with me on friends page. Scarfaceshifter. 79+. 8300+. Standard Pro Loadout(Infi;Rippa;Grav;Anti-Grav). Mercenary. Looking for credit boost to upgrade other weapons besides those being used. Scarface.Shifter 19:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Community